


still into it

by bruised_fruit



Series: davluce drabbles [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Knifeplay, Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: “This would be an exceptionally stupid way to die.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, and she laughs, but doesn’t move the knife from his neck.
Relationships: Davenport/The Director | Lucretia
Series: davluce drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516040
Kudos: 5





	still into it

**Author's Note:**

> lucretia, during kink negotiation: wouldn't it be hot if i cut you up a lil... like on your thighs or back...  
davenport: 😳  
lucretia: or neck...  
davenport: ...😳

“This would be an exceptionally stupid way to die.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, and she laughs, but doesn’t move the knife from his neck.

“Touch yourself,” she says. 

Davenport shifts, moving his hand to his cock as she presses down with more force, breaking skin. “Lucretia,” he whispers, alarmed. 

A pause. The pressure eases up. 

“Still into it?” Their quasi-immortality sometimes leads her to stray away from safe or sane, but she would happily end a scene if he needs to rescind consent.

He sighs, breathes in the scent of metal.

“Yeah…” 


End file.
